warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nidus/Habilidades
Mutación La infestación que habita dentro de Nidus muta rápidamente cuando se usa contra sus enemigos, alimentando sus habilidades y produciendo varios beneficios simbióticos. Nidus posee varias mecánicas pasivas resaltadas en las pestañas a continuación: |-|Acumulaciones de mutación = thumb|Indicador de mutación a 100 acumulaciones. Las Acumulaciones de mutación son un recurso exclusivo de Nidus, indicado por el contador y el indicador de mutaciones que se muestra en la esquina inferior derecha del HUD, encima de los iconos de habilidades. *The gauge is divided into five sections which represent the number of hits dealt to enemies via Nidus' abilities. The counter at the center of the gauge keeps track of the number of Mutation stacks. *Upon hitting one or more enemies via Virulencia or Voracidad, depending on the number of hits the sections of the gauge will light up clockwise. After a total of 5''' hits, the gauge finishes a complete cycle and the sections become unlit again, while the counter increases by '''1 Mutation stack. **Abilities are not required to deal damage to enemies, only scoring hits is needed to increase Mutation stacks. **Mutation stacks are stored until used by the player. Stacks will not disappear in the event of a host migration. **Ability-nullifying enemies such as Tripulante Anulador will drain 1 Mutation stack every 2 seconds, ramping up the drain rate the longer Nidus remains in their radius. **Up to a maximum of 100 stacks can be stored. Each stack causes the gauge to gradually appear more infested. Upon reaching 100 stacks, the counter is hidden and the gauge is overlapped by Virulencia's ability icon colored in red and black. **Enlace parasitario costs 1 stack to activate instead of using energy. **Voracidad costs 3 stacks to activate instead of using energy. *Nidus' appearance changes as more stacks are collected: **At 3 stacks, tendrils will protrude from his neck and upper spine, while the carapace around his ribs will open. **At 5 and 7 stacks respectively, the carapace around his thighs and arms will open to reveal more infested flesh and tendrils beneath. **At 10 stacks, certain sections of his currently-equipped helmet will open up, and many more tendrils will be exposed. **When stacks fall below the required triggers, Nidus' appearance will revert to the appropriate stage. |-| Eterno = Si Nidus sufre daños fatales con al menos 15 Acumulaciones de mutación, esas 15 acumulaciones se consumen, lo que le otorga 5''' segundos de invulnerabilidad y restaura el '''50% de su salud. *A UI banner displaying "Undying" and an invulnerability timer will appear at the top-center of the screen while this passive is activated. The required amount of Mutation stacks will be visibly subtracted from the counter and gauge. *If Nidus has less than 15 Mutation stacks, all stacks will be consumed without benefit if he is incapacitated or killed. |-|Bonificaciones de rango = A diferencia de la mayoría de los cuadros, cuando Nidus sube de rango, recibe un conjunto especial de bonificaciones de rango que se indican en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla de Actualización de Warframe: *'+10% / +20% / +30% / +40% / +50%' Armadura (at ranks 3 / 9 / 15 / 21 / 27, respectively) *'5 / 7 / 9 / 11 / 13' Salud regen per second (at ranks 1 / 7 / 13 / 19 / 25, respectively) *'+3% / +6% / +9% / +12% / +15%' fuerza de habilidades (at ranks 4 / 10 / 16 / 22 / 28, respectively) <